


Dirty Brother Killer

by kittyhittyrh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angry Sans (Undertale), Angst, Bad Time Mode, Dirty Brother Killer, Drabble, Human AU, Killing Papyrus, Magic, Neutral Run, Other, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyhittyrh/pseuds/kittyhittyrh
Relationships: Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Sans & Toriel (Undertale)
Kudos: 4
Collections: Incantale





	Dirty Brother Killer

“Up next on MTT-” Sans clicked off the TV, he was ready to head to his waterfall station. Frisk would probably be there soon.  
This reset would be as good as the last, what was it now, thirty or so. Sans could feel it.  
He slipped his sneakers on. He zipped his hoodie up, glad his magic could deflect the cold. Stopping on his way out to generate a bone and toss it in front of Toby. The dog took it and ran off with it.  
As he stepped out he was surprised to not see Papyrus making his way inside excited about his date with the human or even the two coming up for the date if Frisk had decided to have the date immediately.  
“Maybe they’re talking longer than usual,” Sans thought aloud, his hot breath coming out in a puff of white thickness. His hand sheepishly running through his hair. He slid on his gloves.  
Sans took a shortcut to the location where Papyrus always confronted Frisk.  
In an instant his heart was ripped from its place. The first thing he saw was red.  
“No.”  
Sans felt himself start to tear up.  
“Kid, what did you…” His voice trailed off as he saw his beloved little brother hunched over, red freezing to bone.  
“No.”  
His legs moved at their own accord. He wraps his arms around the lifeless torso. Dry sobs coming out. Hands finding the red scarf, covered in that frozen red sludge.  
“Pap.”  
Hot tears streamed down his face, burning his skin. His breath became frantic. Shaky hands pulling the scarf from the corpse, he wraps it around his neck, taking in the now tainted smell of his brother.  
It wasn’t the first time Frisk had killed Papyrus. It was the first time Papyrus was their first.  
He pulled away from his brother and bawled his hands into the scarf, “I thought you changed, Kid… I thought you put this behind you… I thought…”  
He saw his head. Already nearly frozen to the ground. Sans scrambled to it, prying it off the ground with his utmost care.  
“P-Papyrus… Papy…” He cradled his brother’s head. “That… fucking… kid…”  
His fingers ran through Papyrus’ hair, “They’ll never change… I’ll make them pay… Sorry Tori."  
"They’ll… always be a… a...” His left eye began shining a bright blue, "Dirty brother killer."


End file.
